Sans lui
by Mille.Haines
Summary: OS. Tous humains. Il est parti. Laissant derrière lui des personnes qui l'aimaient. Mais, parfois, la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle se fait ressentir. L'a-t-il vraiment quittée?


**Bonjour ! Voici le petit OS dont je vous avais parlé dans le chapitre 9 de L'internat. **

**Je l'ai fini et je suis plutôt fière de moi, sans me vanter ^^' **

**C'est assez triste, je vous préviens. **

**J'ai vraiment adoré écrire cet OS, je ne pense pas y écrire de suite, ça met venu comme ça sur le moment :p **

**Merci à ma bêta d'avoir corrigé cet OS.**

**Je vous laisse profiter, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Point de vue : Bella Swan Cullen.<strong>

_(L'inspiration m'est venue en écoutant cette chanson : Adele - Set fire to the rain. Je vous conseille de l'écouter ^^)_

J'avais longtemps étudié les formes de son visage. Je me souvenais du moindre détail, tout était ancré en moi. Je pouvais discerner le bruit de ses pas, reconnaître son odeur, sentir le grain de sa peau sous mes doigts. Je pouvais entendre son rire, le sentir me prendre dans ses bras. Je ressentais encore les frissons quand son souffle atterrissait dans mon cou. Je voyais encore son regard s'illuminer quand j'exprimais mon amour pour lui. Je me crispais encore quand, dans mon esprit, sa voix emplie de colère résonnait pendant que nous nous disputions. Je jubilais intérieurement quand la sensation de son bras musclé fermement ancré autour de ma taille se faisait ressentir.

Tant de détails qu'ils m'étaient impossible d'oublier et me faisaient souffrir…

_Edward, tu me manques._

Je sortis de la chambre vide, refermant la porte sur un passé. Mon passé. Notre passé. Je tournais une page, la plus douloureuse de toute mon existence. Je devais quitter cette maison le plus rapidement possible. Chaque pièce, chaque recoin de cet endroit me le rappelait. J'avais mal, énormément mal. Une douleur qui ne pouvait être vivable, mais je n'arrivais pas à lui faire face.

- _Tout est prêt, Bella_, me murmura gentiment Esmée qui se tenait devant la porte d'entrée.

Je levais les yeux sur ma belle-mère, rencontrant cette même nuance de vert dans les yeux de cette mère brisée. Il lui ressemblait tant qu'il m'était parfois difficile de la regarder. Cheveux identiques, yeux identiques, sourires identiques. On aurait pu les prendre pour frère et sœur s'il n'y avait pas eu la différence d'âge.

J'acquiesiçai d'un signe de tête en déglutissant, jetant un regard vers notre ancien salon. Je m'avançai doucement vers la cheminée, caressant le marbre froid du bout des doigts. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Prenant une grande inspiration, je rejoignis Esmée qui me serra fortement la main. Lui lançant un petit sourire crispé, je lui signifiai que j'étais prête à quitter ce lieu. Nous sortîmes, fermant la porte à clef.

L'air glacial de l'extérieur me mordit les joues et je resserrai rapidement les pans de mon manteau, m'avançant vers la voiture de mes beaux-parents. Tel une automate, je m'assis côté passager, m'étant ma ceinture de sécurité dans un silence presque religieux. Esmée me rejoignit après avoir donné l'adresse aux déménageurs.

-_ Tout ira bien, Bella, je te le promets._ Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, voyant qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- _Merci Esmée, mais j'en doute fort._

Tournant ma tête vers le paysage, je fermai les yeux et posai la tête sur la vitre. Une nouvelle larme roula sur ma joue, entraînant avec elle une série de sanglots silencieux.

_Non, plus rien n'irait bien. Jamais._

J'avais perdu une partie de moi, ma moitié. J'étais persuadée que rien ne nous arriverait. Nous allions vivre notre petite vie tranquillement, nous essayions de mettre un bébé en route, nous étions heureux. Tout allait pour le mieux. Jusqu'à ce jour désastreux où nos vies basculèrent…

_Edward, tu me manques._

- _Nous sommes arrivées, chérie._ Esmée me sortit de ma léthargie, me caressant la joue gentiment.

Je sortis de la berline, apercevant devant moi la demeure des Cullen. Surprise, je me tournai vers Esmée.

- _Carlisle est à ton appartement, il vérifie, ne t'en fais pas._ Murmura-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai et montai les marches la suivant. Revenir ici sans lui me donna un coup au cœur. Je devais m'y faire, il ne serait plus jamais là. Jamais. Pénétrant dans l'immense maison, je vis tout le reste de la famille réunie au salon. Ils me firent des petits sourires timides, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec moi. Je remarquai Alice, sa petite sœur, sa confidente, ma belle-sœur, mon amie, dans les bras de Jasper. Elle me regardait, les yeux remplis de larmes qui débordèrent quand je rencontrai son regard. Elle se leva, me prenant dans ses bras tout en relâchant bruyamment un sanglot. Fermant les yeux, je m'efforçai de rester forte. De ne pas montrer que ce déménagement me rendait encore plus triste alors qu'il devait me libérer d'un poids.

_Comme si, en déménageant, je le laissais partir pour de bon et me permettais de l'oublier._

Je sentis alors d'autres bras, d'autres étreintes. Ouvrant péniblement mes yeux embués, je vis les visages de Jasper et Rosalie, sentant les bras gigantesques d'Emmett sur les miens. Esmée s'intégra dans notre étreinte, pleurant également. Ne voulant toujours pas verser de larmes devant eux, je voulus poser mon regard au loin, éliminant légèrement mon champ de vision.

_Pour tomber directement sur la photo de notre mariage._

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour verser un torrent de larmes, tellement puissants qu'Emmett dut passer un bras autour de ma taille pour me maintenir.

- _C'est fini_, sanglotai-je, _tout est fini, il n'est plus là, il est parti. C'est fini. Il me manque._

Rosalie me caressa les cheveux, pleurant silencieusement elle aussi. Elle qui n'était pas émotive, elle qui était dure et ne montrait jamais ses émotions. Elle pleurait. Comme nous tous.

- _Edward restera toujours près de nous Bella. Il sera toujours dans nos cœurs, à jamais._ Murmura-t-elle.

Nous gardâmes notre étreinte un long moment. Je ne saurais dire si cela fut moins d'une heure, ou plus. Je me souvins simplement d'Esmée se retirant, murmurant qu'elle allait préparer le repas. Nous nous relâchâmes également, essuyant chacun nos larmes.

- _Esmée_, croassai-je, _puis-je…_ Je déglutissais, fermant les yeux. _Est-ce que je pourrais dormir ici cette nuit?_ Je relevai les paupières, fixant ma belle-mère.

- _Bien sûr ma chérie!_ S'exclama-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. _Veux-tu que je te prépare la chambre d'ami?_

- _J'aimerais dormir dans… dans la chambre… Dans sa chambre, si ça ne pose aucun problème._

- _Bien sûr que tu peux, Bella._

J'acquiesçai et repassai au salon, trouvant Emmett et Alice, seuls. Ils regardaient les photos sur la cheminée, la petite main d'Alice serrant la patte d'ours de son grand frère. Je me raclai la gorge, les faisant se retourner. Emmett me sourit, faisait ressortir une petite fossette sur sa joue. Je m'avançai vers eux, prenant dans mes mains un cadre.

_Ce jour parfait. Une union parfaite. Avec un amant parfait_.

Je caressai lentement son visage souriant, ses yeux verts qui pétillaient comme jamais. Il me tenait fermement dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, un sourire illuminant mon visage. Je pris une profonde inspiration tout en reposant avec précaution le cadre. Remarquant qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures, je dis à mes amis que j'allais prendre une douche. Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement et Alice me serra une nouvelle fois entre ses petits bras frêles.

En montant les marches menant à l'étage, des souvenirs de ma première venue me revinrent en mémoire. La première fois qu'Edward m'avait amenée ici, ma découverte des lieux, de ses parents, mon ébahissement devant la beauté de la demeure. Je me souvins de la remarque de sa mère alors que nous montions dans sa chambre et de son rire résonnant dans toute la maison. À cet instant, je l'avais trouvé si beau que j'étais totalement tombée amoureuse de lui.

La main sur la poignée, j'entrai lentement dans sa chambre d'adolescent. Son odeur m'assaillit. Elle était partout et intégra chaque particule de mon corps douloureux. Je m'avançai vers le lit trônant au milieu de la pièce, m'asseyant dessus. Je caressai son couvre-lit du bout des doigts avant de m'allonger, posant ma tête sur l'oreiller. J'autorisai mes larmes à couler, les sanglots faisant tressauter mon corps.

_Edward, tu me manques._

**…**

Des petits coups sur la porte me réveillèrent en sursaut. La chambre était plongée dans le noir et le réveil digital affichait dix-neuf heures trente. La tête dorée de Jasper apparût dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- **Le dîner est prêt, Esmée m'envoie.** Sourit-il.

Je me levai doucement, lui souriant légèrement à mon tour. Il me prit dans ses bras et je me laissais faire, telle une poupée de chiffon.

- _Je sais qu'aucun des mots que nous allons prononcer, ni qu'aucun acte que nous ferons allègeront ta souffrance Bella. Tu es sans doute celle qui souffre le plus en dehors d'Esmée, ce que je comprends amplement. Mais souviens-toi que nous sommes tous là, nous sommes une famille. N'oublie jamais ça._ Il plongea son regard foncé dans le mien, me réchauffant quelque peu le cœur.

Je le remerciai d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil et le chagrin. Nous descendîmes, nous retrouvant dans la salle à manger où tout le monde était installé. Je m'assis à la gauche d'Alice, face à Emmett. Carlisle sur ma droite, en bout de table, serra mes doigts tendrement me disant que tout était installé dans mon nouveau chez moi. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

_Edward, tu me manques._

**…**

La pluie martelait les fenêtres, m'empêchant de dormir. J'allumai la petite lampe de chevet, m'asseyant dans ce lit qui me paraissait trop grand et trop froid. Je regardai autour de moi, voyant toutes les choses qui faisaient partie de la vie d'Edward. Sa bibliothèque, son petit bureau, son armoire, sa commode. Je me levai et m'avançai vers cette dernière. À l'intérieur, je ne trouvai qu'un petit journal. Son journal. Je caressai doucement la couverture noire, me demandant s'il m'en voudrait de lire cette partie de sa vie. Poussée par un je-ne-sais-quoi, je me réinstallai sous les couvertures, le journal sur les jambes. En l'ouvrant, une petite photo d'identité en sortit.

_Edward, tu me manques._

Je pris la photo entre mes doigts et découvris une de mes photos d'identité datant de ma dernière année de lycée. Au dos, une petite inscription avait été manuscrite de sa main.

_« Isabella M. Swan, dite Bella, ma Bella. »_

Un sourire apparût sur mon visage d'où des larmes vinrent s'écraser. Je plaçai la petite photo sur la table de chevet, reportant mon attention sur le journal. Sur la première partie, comportant environ une cinquantaine de pages, Edward y décrivait sa vie depuis l'école primaire jusqu'à son année de seconde. Ensuite, vinrent les pages où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

**…**

_24 septembre 1998._

_Cher journal,_

_Quelle journée magnifique! Un ange tombé du ciel, une damnation pour tous les garçons de ce minable lycée, un souffle d'air frais, un renouveau. Je ne suis pas tombé sur la tête, non. Une nouvelle est arrivée aujourd'hui : Isabella Marie Swan. Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella. Elle est tellement belle… Je crois que je suis déjà amoureux. Je ne lui ai pourtant parlé que quelques fois! Nous partageons quelques cours ensemble et elle s'est toujours mise à mes côtés. Je pense lui plaire, mais ce n'est pas sûr. Dois-je faire le premier pas? Bien sûr que oui! Je le ferai doucement, au fil des jours…_

**…**

_16 novembre 1998._

_Cher journal,_

_Ca y est! Je l'ai fait! J'ai demandé à ma Bella de venir au bal. Et elle a dit oui! J'étais tellement heureux que je l'ai enlacée. Je crois qu'elle a été surprise mais elle a rougi et rendu mon étreinte. Ses rougeurs me rendent fous. Je pense qu'au bal, je lui avouerai mes sentiments. Il le faut, je n'arriverai plus à jouer au mec simplement ami qui ne cherche pas plus. Oui, le bal de Noël est une occasion parfaite pour ça. Je dirai à Isabella Swan que je l'aime…_

**…**

_26 mai 1999._

_Cher journal,_

_Avec Bella, c'est toujours pareil. Nous filons un bonheur parfait et je suis plutôt fier de moi. Je lui ai proposé de passer les vacances d'été avec ma famille et moi. Elle y réfléchira, j'espère que ses parents seront d'accord. Son père est quand même le shérif! Je ne veux pas avoir les fesses trouées par son fusil…_

**…**

Rigolant à travers mes larmes, je continuai de feuilleter nos années lycées à travers les pensées d'Edward. Le cahier s'arrêta quand il partit de la maison de ses parents. Cependant, en continuant de tourner rapidement les pages, je tombai une nouvelle fois sur son écriture fine et délicate.

**…**

_15 septembre 2010._

_Cher journal,_

_Je vais mourir, je le sais. Ils ont découvert une petite tâche dans mon cerveau, une tumeur. Inopérable. Je n'ai pas envie de quitter cette vie, je ne veux pas laisser tous ces gens derrière moi. Ma femme, mes parents, mon frère, ma sœur, mes amis… La vie est bien trop courte à mon goût. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal pour mériter ce sort? Avais-je une belle vie tellement parfait que je ne pouvais en profiter plus longtemps? Je n'ai encore rien dit à personne, sauf à mon père. C'est lui-même qui m'a annoncé que ma tumeur était inopérable. Il se sent coupable de ne pouvoir rien faire. Il aimerait trouver des solutions, mais je sais qu'il n'y en a pas. Comment le dire à Bella? Mon amour, mon âme-sœur… J'ai peur de la quitter. De ne plus sentir ses petites mains sur moi, de ne plus pouvoir plonger dans ce regard chocolat, de ne plus pouvoir la faire rougir ou même rire… Je ne l'entendrai jamais me dire qu'elle est enceinte, qu'elle porte une partie de moi en elle. Mon médecin m'a conseillé de pratiquer la chimio. Je ne veux pas. Celle-ci va me rendre faible et me faire devenir quelqu'un que je ne suis pas, fragile aux yeux de tous. Je veux quitter ma femme sous l'image à laquelle elle m'a toujours connu. J'ai tellement peur de ce que je vais trouver de l'autre côté. Comment est-ce? Veille-t-on sur ceux que l'on aime? Une chose est certaine. Quoi qu'il se passe, je serai toujours amoureux d'Isabella Swan. Cette adolescente rougissante et maladroite, cette jolie fille aux yeux bruns qui fait battre mon cœur. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse quand je serai parti. La voir dans les bras d'un autre ne m'enchante guère, mais je veux qu'elle aille de l'avant. Qu'elle continue de vivre, sa vie ne peut s'arrêter maintenant. Elle est trop jeune, trop belle pour s'enfoncer et sombrer. Ce sont les derniers mots que j'écrirai ici. Si quelqu'un tombe sur ce journal après ma mort, donnez-le à ma Bella, je vous en prie._

_Edward Anthony Cullen._

**…**

Mes larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus, tombant sur les pages écrites par mon époux. Je repassai une nouvelle fois mes yeux sur la page, l'imaginant en train d'écrire sur son bureau, la main tremblante. Il savait depuis longtemps. Il l'avait gardé pour lui le plus longtemps possible afin que je ne souffre pas. Me levant, je marchai jusqu'à son bureau, m'y installant sans faire le moindre bruit. Je pris un stylo entre mes doigts, le faisant retomber sur le bureau tant je tremblais. Prenant une grande inspiration, je posai la pointe du stylo sur la page succédant celle d'Edward.

**…**

_18 mai 2011._

_Cher journal,_

_Ce n'est pas Edward qui écrira la dernière page, mais moi, Isabella Swan. Edward nous a quittés le mois dernier, laissant derrière lui des personnes qui tenaient énormément à lui. Moi la première. Edward, si tu savais comme ton absence est dure à supporter. Je n'arrive plus à rire librement, à sourire complètement. Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier mon amour, jamais. J'ai quitté notre maison, tu sais. Je pensais que ça m'aiderait en partie à faire mon deuil, il y avait trop de souvenirs là-bas. Pourtant, l'effet inverse s'est produit. J'ai comme l'impression de m'être encore plus éloignée de toi, de tout faire pour oublier. Je ne peux t'oublier, je ne veux pas. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la mort, Edward. Je te le promets. Ta Bella._

**…**

C'était ridicule de marquer ces quelques mots sur ce cahier. Mais ça me fit un bien fou. Comme si, par ce cahier, il pouvait recevoir le message, m'entendre. Je me levai, reposant le journal à sa place initiale dans la commode. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que moi avait déjà lu ces lignes? Esmée était-elle tombée dessus en faisant le ménage? Je ne penserais pas, elle m'en aurait parlé. Je me replongeai dans les draps froids, éteignant la lampe. À l'extérieur, la pluie ne tombait plus aussi férocement, faisant un agréable bruit. En fermant les yeux, j'eus l'impression que les bras d'Edward se refermaient autour de ma taille, me collant contre son torse ferme. Un frisson parcouru mon corps tout entier et je serrai fortement les paupières, empêchant cette illusion de s'en aller. Je soupirai d'aise et une larme s'échappa du coin de mon œil.

_Edward, tu me manques._

**…**

Depuis cette nuit-là, je ressens cette même illusion en me couchant. Quand je ferme les yeux, je le sens, à mes côtés. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou et sa chaleur qui m'enveloppe.

Et alors, je sais que ce n'est pas une illusion. Je sais qu'il est là, près de moi, tout le temps.

_Il ne m'a jamais quittée. Il restera à tout jamais._

* * *

><p><strong>*revient avec son mouchoir* <strong>

**Verdict? **

**J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié cet OS tout comme j'ai apprécié le fait de l'écrire ^^**

**Encore merci à ma bêta qui a corrigé ce chapitre ! :)**

**A bientôt.**

_**Mylène.**_


End file.
